This invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly, to an improved brake testing device.
In automotive assembly lines it is desirable to provide a device for testing the hydraulic brake circuit before the vehicle is driven. Although brake testing can be done manually by an inspector, such methods do not afford a high degree of accuracy and, more particularly, such testing methods do not sense the presence of slow leaks in the hydraulic circuit.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved and compact device for testing the brakes of a motor vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a brake testing device which affords high accuracy and which can sense slow leaks.